makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat 9 vs I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE Team
Mortal Kombat 9 vs I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE is a crossover fighting game being developed by ILAR & Midway. Mortal Kombat 9 created by Midway & I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE created by I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE. Characters L = From Lawl Ultimate GS = Guest Stars from Other Series H = Hero(Story Mode) E = Evil(Story Mode) KS = Killed by Sindel KM = Killed by Mephiles S = Scrafice K = Killed by Others NR = No Role in Story Mode Characters Everyone/Some People hate and Like to see get killed *Bubsy the Bobcat *Patroklas *The Great and Powerful Trixie *BenTheLoonly *Rouge the Bat Stage Story Mode In the Present Day. Everyone was Murder over the Power at the Temple(from MKA). The Last 4 Peoples alive was Amy Rose and Raiden who was getting Brutaly Beaten by Shao Kahn and Orge. Before Shao Kahn can give the Final Blow to Raiden, Raiden send himself back in time to Save the Time Paradox. Chapters Mortal Kombat 1 Chapters 1: Johnny Cage It the First Day of the Tournimate. The First Contestent is Johnny Cage, Who battle Reptile, Fulgore, and Baraka(Who He think are Characters in Costume). After that, He try to make a Move on Sonya, Only to get Rejected. After a Battle, Kano came from behind and Toss him off the Edge, But He manage to climb back up, Beat Kano, and Discover that this is All Real. #Reptile #Fulgore #Baraka #Sonya Blade #Kano Chapter 2: Sonya Blade Sonya have to Resuce Jax before Shang Tsung killed him if she dosn't Partisapate in the Tournamate. Other were trying to Help her but She denie them instead. After Escaping, She try to get help from the Force, Before their Only ride home was Blown up by Kano. #Blaziken #Raiden and Amy Rose #Kitana and Stocking #Kano Chapter 3: Tomba The Person Next in Line is Tomba, Who have to Battle Riptor, Yumi(Who is Looking for Ami), and Captain Ginyu. Afterward, Shang Tsung introduce Ermac, Making him Ready to battle Tomba. Afterward, While wondering through the Forest, Tomba came across Scorpion who wanted to Show who the Strongest. #Riptor #Yumi #Captain Ginyu #Ermac #Scorpion Chapter 4: Scorpion Scorpion is ready to Battle. His First Battle is Spiderman who Just Cameout of No-Where. The Next battle was a Mask Guard, Before Discovering it was Kung Lao. After that Battle(along with Human Sektor and Cyrax). Raiden told Scorpion not to Murder anyone when He battleing Sub-Zero in Hell. afterward, Quin Chi reminded him what Sub-Zero did(Which is probably fake from Scorpion MK9 Ending discovering Quin Chi killed his Clan). Afterward, Sub-Zero was murdered. #60's Spiderman #Kung Lao #Sektor and Cyrax(Human Form) #Sub-Zero Chapter 5: Cyrax(Human Form) Cyrax was Preparing to battle when He come across 3 Odd Image. Baraka(Leader of the Tartarken), Sheeva(Princess of the Shokan), and Riptor(Leader of the Army of Other Riptor). Afterward, He battle Johnny Cage. and After that, Sektor told Cyrax of the Idea of being a Cyborg, Which turn them into Enemys. #Sheeva and Riptor #Baraka #Johnny Cage #Sektor(Human Form) Chapter 5: Blaziken Blaziken was next in line for the Battle, Having to Battle Kung Lao, Rainbow Dash, Johnny Cage, and Gaston. After winning, Blaziken came to the Temple and was Ambosh by Scorpion, Leading to a Battle #Kung Lao #Rainbow Dash #Johnny Cage #Gaston #Scorpion Chapter 6: Liu Kang Finaly, Liu Kang is prepared to Save Earthrealm from Shang Tsung Rath. He had to Battle Ermac to start off. After that, He and Gaston came Across Kitana and Stocking(Who are Working for Shang Tsung). after Meeting them(And Fighting Them) his Next battle is Blaziken, which lead him to the Semi Final battleing Goro and Druga. Once He beat them, He manage to Beat Shang Tsung and Saved Earthrealm. But Raiden Amelet was still falling apart, which Made him and Amy Rose worried. #Ermac #Kitana and Stocking(Partner: Gaston) #Blaziken #Goro #Druga #Shang Tsung Mortal Kombat 2 Chapter 7: Jax After the Victory of Liu Kang, Raiden and Amy was Still Worried. Before they Worried more, The Tartarkens and Riptors attack the Village, Killing Monks and Kiddnaping Sonya. Jax face their Leader but was Knocked Out in the Progress. After Waking Up, Raiden took them to the Armory in Outworld. Jax had to beat up Johnny Cage and Rainbow Dash to keep them Quiet, Before finding the Dead Pool room, Where Sonya is Tied Up at. #Baraka and Riptor #Johnny Cage #Rainbow Dash #Sheeva Chapter 8: Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash told Raiden She have to Find Pinkie Pie(Who was Tooken by the Tartarken). So She now went Solo till She find her. After facing the Bounty Hunters(Kano and Captain Ginyu), She found Pinkie Pie tied up and Getting Brainwashed by I.M.Meen. She try to save her but was Blocked off by Tiny the Tiger. After beating the Guard, Rainbow Dash was too late and Pinkie Pie was Brainwashed. After taking her out, Raiden show up and Remove the Brainwash from Pinkie Pie. #Kano #Captain Ginyu #Tiny #Pinkie Pie(Brainwash) Chapter 9: Pinkie Pie After getting the Brainwash Removed, Pinkie Pie had only One Mission: To kill the Guy who Brainwash her. She was off to Fight Many of The Gaurds(Including Fulgore), Only to come across a Diffrent Brainwasher name Quan Chi. After defeating him, Other try to Stop Pinkie Pie before She get into more situation, Sonya and Tomba was the Only ones who thought Beating her up was a Way to slow her down. Later on She was low on Energy and had to rest, Along with the others. #Fulgore #Quan Chi #Sonya Blade #Tomba Chapter 10: Smoke Smoke was walking around to Find the Killer of Sub-Zero, After Facing Kitana and Stocking, He went to the Forest, Only to find Kano and Shang Tsung testing Weapons. After beating Kano, He saw their Latest Weapon. Jenny XJ9(Who was Stolen from the Force Labortory and way Hacked to be Evil). After that, The Heroes find Smoke and fixed up Jenny XJ9(Making her a Good Girl) #Kitana and Stocking #Kano #Jenny XJ9(Stolen from the Lab and Hacked into) Chapter 11: Jenny XJ9 Her Mission is to Sneak into the Base to see What is Shang Tsung planning. After facing Tiny, She see a Fighter that was Also made by Shang Tsung called: Charade. after that, She see Cyrax and Sektor being Turned into Cyborg, and after word, She was hit by a Slingshot by Spike(Who thought was Shang Tsung Cyborg Army). after that, Raiden just Came across Spike and He explained that Jenny was working for Him. #Tiny #Charade #Cyrax and Sektor #Spike Chapter 12: Sub Zero Sub-Zero had Met Smoke but Smoke thought it was a Fake. But after being Told by Raiden that He is Real, He was continueing on the Trail of Find Scorpion, Only to discover Cyrax and Sektor had bin Transformed into Cyborg. After facing him, He went to the Soul Chamber and Met Sonya and Jax, but Ermac just came out of no-where and Blew up Jax's Arms. After Facing Ermac and I.M.Meen, He was Ready to Finish off Scorpion, Only to get Kiddnap by the Cyborg Army(Along with Blaziken), and was Transfert to become one of them. #Smoke #Cyrax and Sektor #Ermac #I.M.Meen #Scorpion Chapter 13: Spike Spike was walking along side with the Team(Including a Battle with Tomba who was Bothing Spike), He manage to come across Baraka and Kano. After they Defeating them, Spike came across Kitana and Stocking. #Tomba #Baraka #Kano #Kitana and Stocking Chapter 14: Kitana and Stocking Kitana and Stocking were still Fighting Spike when the Other Came. Rainbow Dash and Tomba was trying to Slow them down, Only to get beaten some more. But then Raiden told Kitana to go to the Flesh Pit. She try to get there but it was Guarded by Jade. Stocking told Kitana that She gonna distract her. After Kitana enter the Flesh Pit, She discover Mileena(a Tartarken Version of Kitana). After facing it, She discover that Shang Tsung and I.M.Meen was Creating theses monster. Stocking join the battle. After defeating Tsung and Meen, They took them to Shao Kahn and Report them, Only to discover that Shao Kahn aculy Aprooved this and Told Kitana what really Happen to his Real Father. After that, Kitana and Stocking was taken away, and was put in Chain in Shao Kahn Arena. #Rainbow Dash and Tomba #Jade(Without Kitana) #Mileena(Without Stocking) #Shang Tsung and I.M.Meen Chapter 15: Jade After learning this, Jade was off to Escape from Shao Kahn, Facing Baraka, Riptor, Sheeva, Mileena, and Tiny. Later on She came across the Crew, Who thought She was gonna attack them. Smoke and Spike was beaten, Only to discover that Kitana was in danger. #Baraka and Riptor #Sheeva #Mileena #Tiny #Smoke and Spike Chapter 16: Kung Lao Kung Lao was ready to Fight in the Tournamate, He faced Noob Saibot, Druga, Quan Chi, and I.M.Meen. At the Semi Final Round, He face Kintaro and Thonas. After Beating them, He was about to Fight Shao Kahn, Only to get his Neck Snaped by Him from Behind. It was Up to Liu Kang to Finish Shao Kahn for what he done. After putting the Killing Blow though his Chest, Earthrealm was freed once again, But they Discover that Orge was still around. Out of the Crowd, A Little Girl name Xaioyu came out to Face Orge. After Beating Him with a Finishing Blow, The Realm was safe once again, Only to Discover the Amelet was still Breaking. Raiden and Amy Rose was both Confused and Worried. #Noob Saibot #Druga #Quan Chi and I.M.Meen #Kintaro and Thonas #Shao Kahn(as Liu Kang) #Orge(as Xaioyu) Mortal Kombat 3 Chapter 17: Stryker Shao Kahn and Orge was Still Alive. Shao Kahn used his Full Force on Earthrealm, Sending Monsters Everywhere. Fulgore try to Attack Stryker and Kabal from the Roof, After that, They went down, Only to see Tiny and Mileena. Mileena went off, Leading Tiny to face the Crew. After ward, They Faced Mileena. Once they Beating Her, She was about to Fight them some more, Only to get shocked by Raiden, Who later on went off to Kill Motaro(Pointless Character). But they came across Druga, Who burned Kabal. Once he tooken him out, Stryker try to call for Back up, But was Forced Push into the Subway by I.M.Meen. Later on, He see Kabal had Dissappear and Raiden told Stryker what happening #Fulgore #Tiny #Mileena #Druga #I.M.Meen Chapter 18: Xaioyu Xaioyu was the New Member of the Team, and was Told to find Ami and Yumi. She find Pan who thought Xaioyu was one of them. Later on, She bin told She not Evil and she told her to Find Raiden in the Street(She told her to find the Man in the Chinese Hat.) After coming across some other Monster on the way to the Temple(Sheeva, Charade). She came across Abe who told Xiaoyu it was Too Dangerous to go Ferther. Afterward, She find Ami and Yumi, Only to discover Ami was Brainwashed by Shao Kahn. After taking care of Her, Raiden find Xaioyu and Freed Ami from her Brainwashed. They Teleport to a Safer Spot, Wondering what happen to Kabal. #Pan(Didn't know She was a Good Guy) #Sheeva #Charade #Abe #Ami(Brainwash) (Partner: Yumi) Chapter 19: Kabal Kabal was woken up, And discover he have a Mask on. Kano was trying to tell Kabal the time he was a Theives, But he denide his Offer. After beating Kano, He try to blend in and See what Shao Kahn was doing. He beat Captain Ginyu and Escape. He later on found Sub-Zero and Blaziken who have bin transformed into Cyborgs. Later on, Raiden was about to turn them Good again, Only to be attacked by Sheeva and Tiny. Once Sheeva and Tiny was Beaten, Smoke see what the Cyborg had done to Sub-Zero. They took them to a Hidding Place to hack into their mainframe. #Kano #Captain Ginyu #Cyber Sub-Zero and Blaziken(Robotic) #Sheeva and Tiny Chapter 20: Cyber Sub-Zero Sub-Zero was a Good guy again, But the Crew still have to work on Blaziken. While They work on him, Raiden told Sub-Zero to Blend in the Crowd and Free acouple of Guys. He was later on Cought by Sektor and Cyrax. After taking them out, He found Kano, Goro, Kintaro, Druga, Thanos, and Abunch of Tied Up Army Guys. Sub-Zero freeze Goro, Druga, Kintaro, and Thanos and then Freeze Kano. Then he Freeze the Chains and Break it to Free the Guys. But Goro and Kintaro broke out of the Ice. After beating them, Later on Druga and Thanos broke out. After taking him out, Sub Zero now went to the Graveyard(Where Quan Chi is trying to steal all the Souls in Earthrealm). Sub-Zero faced Noob Saibot while Nightwolf Faced Quan Chi. After the Battle, Sub-Zero(or Nightwolf) knocked Noob Saibot into the Portal, Destroying it, and Saving Every Last soul. but the Amalet was still Breaking. and Later on Quan Chi bring back the Life of Sindel and Mephiles the Dark. #Sektor and Cyrax #Goro and Kintaro #Druga and Thanos #Noob Saibot #Quan Chi(as Nightwolf) Chapter 21: Pan Pan was sent off to Remove the Leader of the Team Monsters that was Hired by Shao Kahn, She have to kill Charade, Baraka, Riptor, Sheeva, and Mileena. before she Head back to the Team. After see what Pan have done, Shao Kahn goes with a New Plan. He steal the Soul of Shang Tsung and I.M.Meen and give them to Sindel and Mephiles #Charade #Baraka #Riptor #Mileena and Sheeva Chapter 22: Nightwolf Amy Rose and Raiden went off(Along with Liu Kang and Spike) to Talk to the Elder Gods to figare out What they need to do. After they left, The Team was Amboshed by Cyborgs. After facing Cyrax, Sektor, and Fulgore. They now need to Face Sindel and Mephiles. But Sindel manage to kill Smoke, Stryker, Kabal, Jax, Sub-Zero, and Lastly Kitana(Her Only Daughter) while Mephiles kill Sonya, Johnny Cage, Spiderman, Tomba, Blaziken, Stocking, Pan, Ami, Yumi, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Xiaoyu. Only Gaston, Jenny XJ9, Abe, and Nightwolf was injured. After Battling them, The Other return to See the Destruction. They even saw Nightwolf and Abe Sacrificing themself to Kill Sindel and Mephiles. #Cyrax #Sektor #Fulgore #Sindel and Mephiles Chapter 23: Raiden and Amy Rose Running out of Option after the Lost, Raiden told Liu Kang and Spike to help the Injured ones while Him and Amy went to the Netherealm. They have to Pass Scorpion and his Partner: Akuma to speak to Quan Chi. Afterward, Quan Chi agreed to denie the Offer and Send his Army of Zombies to Attack them(Jax, Rainbow Dash, Nightwolf, Kung Lao, Tomba, Blaziken, Kitana, Stocking, and Abe). After defeating them, Raiden discover what he must do. He teleport to the Rooftop, and Told Liu Kand and Spike that He must let Shao Kahn and Orge enter Earthrealm. But Liu Kang and Spike disagreed and Must fight Raiden and Amy. But it went downhill when Raiden acidently killed Liu Kang and Spike. And now Shao Kahn and Orge was release. Gaston and Jenny try to fight them off, but They were to Powerful. After a while, Raiden and Amy made their mistake and was being beaten down by Shao Kahn and Orge. Shao Kahn gain Power while Orge gain Maximum Power, Turning him into a Monster called: True Ogre. Just when they thought all hope was lost, The Elder God manage to give Raiden and Amy Rose powers to Fire at them, But they were Amune to the powers and must be weaken down. After beating them, Raiden and Amy finish them off, As the Elder God Mini Dragon bitting them, They was blasted to the Sky. Earthrealm was Safe, The Amalet was no-longer breaking apart, and Everything was peaceful. But atlast, The Lost of the Other Heroes was devastating. a thouse, They went off to Fix Everything. but liter did they know that Quan Chi(Along with Shinnok and Frollo) planning on their next plan. The End? #Scorpion and Akuma #Zombie Jax, Rainbow Dash, and Nightwolf #Zombie Kung Lao, Tomba, and Blaziken #Zombie Kitana, Stocking, and Abe #Liu Kang and Spike #Shao Kahn and True Orge Gallery MK9 vs ILAR Select Screen.png|The Character Select Screen MK9 vs ILAR - Armor King vs Abe.png|Armor King and Abe in Dead Pool MK9 vs ILAR - Amy Rose and Kitana vs Baraka and Ginyu.png|Amy Rose(with Kitana) and Baraka(with Captain Ginyu) in a Tag Team Match MK9 vs ILAR - Goro Fatality.png|Goro Fatality on 60's Spiderman MK9 vs ILAR - Kintaro Fatality.png|Kintaro Fatality on Fulgore MK9 vs ILAR - Tomba Fatality.png|Tomba Fatality on Sonya Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Crossover games